To Confess
by KageNoNeko
Summary: Yugi had finally decided to make his move, but he is nervous. Peachshipping.


**AN: Another Yugi and Anzu one-shot. This is longer than Under the Mistletoe. I hope all of you will like it especially the Peachshippers readers. Please do review because your feedback will help me do more fics of this sort.  
**

**To Confess**

Fiddling with his fingers, he was nervous than he had ever been before a duel, but he knew for his sake and in the honor of his best friend, the spirit he had shared his body for almost two years, he should confess what he had been feeling for her since high school. He had asked her to meet him outside of the arena after his first semi-final match, but she had yet to show. Growing nervous even more so, Yugi was trying to go over in his head of how he was going to confess his feelings. However, no amount of preparation was making Yugi's nervousness go away.

* * *

Anzu was not having a very good day and that was an understatement. First, mother nature, for her, decided that all things being annoying for a female needed to start up today leading Anzu to have a very short temper and _very_ annoying cramps. It was days like these that Anzu wished she was a guy instead, but how would a change in gender change her something-potentiality-more-than-friendship with Yugi?

It was a question that she didn't want to investigate and would take the very short temper and very annoying cramps over finding out if her gender mattered in her something-potentiality-more-than-friendship. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she went back to interrogating the guard (who was making her very short temper worse) on where the place that Yugi said he wanted to meet her at. As soon as the guard gave her what she wanted, not a minute to soon, she bolted off to the location cursing in her head why mother nature decided that today was the day to have that female annoyance to start up.

* * *

When Yugi saw Anzu in the distance, he first noticed her mood and tried to recall the last time she had been in such a mood that was like a shaken can of pop that was ready to spray everywhere around you. Finally he realized that he had seen in such a mood before and when she had started to tell the gang why, Yugi had blocked it because it dealt with some feminine thing that occurred every month. Maybe this wasn't the time to confess if she could be set off with ease, but she was already here and it would be greatly improper for him to back out. "Hello, Anzu," he greeted the girl as she stopped before.

"Hello, Yugi," she greeted back. "Sorry for being so late. Things happened and I didn't know my way around here as well as I thought I did."

"That's okay, Anzu. Let's go. I have some place I want to take you and we don't have much time," said Yugi as he gently took Anzu's hand into his own.

* * *

Sitting in the restaurant that Yugi had taken her to, she was staring at everything around her and not at her friend that had brought her hear, noticing not her friend's nervousness. As Anzu was still interested in her surroundings, Yugi kept fiddling with his fingers, trying to quell his nervousness that continued to refuse to go away. "Yugi, when are the finals?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, they're tomorrow evening," said Yugi, glad the subject was just right to quell his nervousness.

"That's kinda late," said Anzu.

"For this tournament, it's the norm. The tournament organizers threw in the extreme times for matches thinking they would be able to trip up some of the more skill duelists like me."

"Obviously, they didn't trip you up."

"My sleeping habits are not all that normal," said Yugi before letting out a yawn. _Because I've been trying to think of how to confess to you after those late night duels_, he mental added.

"So you've not been getting much sleep?"

"Sorta of. I wonder if the food will get here soon," said Yugi as he began to look around for their waiter.

"I kinda wish it would get here soon," said Anzu before taking a sip from her glass. "What do you have to do after this?"

"A private dinner party thrown by the tournament organizers and I have to go. I am unable to bring any guests with me," said Yugi as he took a sip from his glass.

"Why no guests?" Anzu asked quite stunned by this.

"They said that they will be discussing a special tournament that is coming up and don't need non-dueling elite to know about it. Really, these things have become more competitive than usually and I am starting to want to get out of it."

"Get out of dueling?"

"Yeah, well, at least get out of most of it. The more competitive nature that is entering these tournaments are not what I am looking for. I am thinking about trying to get into college and get a degree in something dealing with Egypt or something that will help me take care of the game shop once Grandpa retires."

"I think that is a great ideal. At least you should try to win a few tournaments and get enough money to go."

"Probably so, Anzu. Will you listen to me as I tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you for quite awhile?" Yugi asked finally gaining the courage to confess.

"I will."

"Now, don't say anything until the end," said Yugi before taking a huge breath in and then letting it out. "For a long time and I don't know how long, I've had feelings for you Anzu. Even th...Atemu knew I had them. He had teased me once about it. I've been trying to think of multiple ways of me to tell you, but I've always crushed my own hopes of them working on my own. I couldn't ask Honda and Jonouchi for help. I knew they wouldn't help me without embarrassing myself in the process. I think the only thing I can do is say it out without anything. Iloveyou,Anzu."

The only thing that Anzu could do in response was to blink her eyes. She had always known that Yugi probably had loved her, but she never expected him to say it in such away. "Yugi, I never expected this to be said in such a way," said Anzu softly so that only the young man could hear her. "I've always loved you, Yugi Muto. It was your duel against Atemu that I figured it out. I was waiting for you to tell me that you did."

"Anzu," said Yugi softly. "I never thought...that you would say that."

"It's been too long, Yugi, since that duel. After this, can we go somewhere where we will not be bothered?" Anzu asked.

"Yes," said Yugi before adding, "as long as I have the time, we will."

* * *

After the lunch, Yugi took Anzu to his hotel room that was far nicer than the hotel room that she had gotten in Tokyo because when she had come, she had been unable to afford a room in the same hotel as Yugi, but that was beside the point. Yugi sat at the small table in the room and was across from her. "So why did you ask for us to come to where we would not be bothered?" He asked.

"I wanted to prove that our words were true," said Anzu causing the corners of Yugi's mouth to turn upwards into a smile, something that was rare for him nowadays.

"I agree with that," said Yugi as he stood up and walked over to her.

Keeping his smile, he leaned down to kiss her with as much tender passion as he could. Quickly, she responded back with more demands, begging with her tongue for the kiss to become a French kiss. He allowed her demands to be met and allowed her to take control of the kiss, opening his mouth to allow for her tongue to enter. Several minutes past and they were soon interrupted rudely by the alarm on Yugi's cell phone. Pulling apart, Yugi took a few minutes to catch his breath before gazing at the clock seeing it was time for him to leave.

"Would you like to stay here or go else where?" Yugi asked as he tidy himself up.

"I have a few things to do," said Anzu. "Let's meet up and have dinner together before your duel tomorrow."

"It's a deal. I'll call you after one."

"I'll hold you to it. See you tomorrow!" Anzu said to Yugi before leaving the room letting Yugi to fix his appearance for his dinner party.

* * *

Anzu was tapping her foot against the ground in a steady tempo as if her foot wanted to dance. Even though Yugi had told her that he would be late, she was become very impatient while waiting for him. When he appeared, he kissed her in an apology and then explained to her why he had been late. She accepted the apology and they went out to eat and enjoyed their dinner together. After dinner, Yugi took Anzu to a quite little park and then they hid in a densely woody area of the park. Yugi kissed her a few times, but not with the same passion as he had before, but she knew why. When the time came, they parted for they had to go their separate ways, but knew they would be back together at the end of the night.

* * *

For five months, Yugi and Anzu had went out and neither told their friends that they were doing so, but their friends had caught on quite quickly. However, Yugi was preparing himself to take the next step in his relationship with Anzu. He began to plan it out a week in advance and started with a letter to Anzu inviting her to a private dinner at a restaurant. On that night, he went to pick her up in his nice car and took her to the restaurant. Once at the restaurant, they waited until they were seated in the private dinning room and ordered their drinks and then food. When they finished eating the main course, the dessert came out and on Anzu's plate sitting next to her dessert a slice of cheesecake was a small velvet box. "Open it, Anzu," said Yugi.

Anzu opened the box as tears came to her eyes to see a ring. Then she looked up at Yugi and saw him smiling at her.

"Anzu Mizaki, will you marry me?"

"Yes Yugi Muto."

Yugi rose to his feet and walked over to Anzu before slipping on the ring on to her finger. Once he placed the ring on her, he gave a light kissed on her lips and then he went back to his seat. "Let's eat our desert and then we can kiss more so once we get to my room," said Yugi.

Anzu only nodded and began to eat her desert thinking about how her life would be like with Yugi. It was something that she was not wanting to wait for.


End file.
